1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus communicable with an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an MFP (multifunction printer) is widely used. An MFP is a printer composite machine having multiple functions such as a copy function, a print function, and a document scanning function.
Meanwhile, a display apparatus capable of displaying an image on a large screen, such as a projector, is also widely used. By using such a display apparatus, it is possible to see the same document or presentation material in a multi-participant conference.
Further, it is more convenient if an MFP and a projector are connected to a network so as to exchange image data. Two use cases will be exemplary shown. One is a case of holding a multi-participant conference while there is only a paper document. In that case, by scanning a paper document using an MFP and transmitting the data to a display apparatus and displaying it, it is possible to utilize the benefit of a large screen display. The other is a case where writing is made on a displayed image with an electronic pen connected to the display apparatus in a conference or the like. A participant may wish to take back such a material after the conference. In that case, by transmitting image data and data written by the electronic pen from the projector to an MFP and printing them, a participant is able to take a paper medium back.
One problem involved in exchanging image data between an MFP and a projector connected to a network is as follows: that is, if there are a number of communication partners, selecting an appropriate partner from multiple options imposes a burden on a user.
To cope with this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-258721 discloses a technology in which a key is acquired by a projector and is transmitted to a complex machine, and the option representing the projector having a key matching the key input in the complex machine is highlighted.